The overall goal of this Minority Worker Training Program (MWTP) is to train individuals for jobs in the environmental field and construction industry wdth a focus on recruiting from underserved urban communities disproportionately affected by environmental exposures. This goal will be accomplished through long-lasting and effective partnerships to provide comprehensive training and wrap-around services that reinforce occupational health and worker education and that contribute to environmental and community economic sustainability, thereby addressing two major crises affecting U.S. society today.